


Dreaming Light: A Hobbit Tale

by Emerald_dragon90



Series: Dreams of lifes to come [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fussy Hobbit, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_dragon90/pseuds/Emerald_dragon90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo have a secret. Fili and Kili plot a matchmaking oppertunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Light: A Hobbit Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts).



> This is for my best friend! Love always!

“Do you think they realise dear brother that it is obvious to everyone who comes into contact with them, that they are in love with each other? They seem to be the only ones who do not notice the small flirtatious smiles and soft brush of skin against skin that causes our little burglar to have his breath hitch in his throat.” Kili sighed as he settled himself between the thighs of his brother who sat by the fire of Thorins’ chambers. Back to chest, Fili nuzzled his nose in to the nook of his beloveds’ neck.

“Kili, you and I both know from personal experience how stubborn both our uncle can be. And if we watch closely you will notice how our burglar seems a little bashful around him. Maybe we should lend them a small helping hand?”

As he finished speaking he pulled Kili, his brother, best friend and lover closer to his chest all the while wrapping his arms around Kili’s thin waist. Kili took Fili’s hand in his and slowly placed it on his currently flat stomach which they prayed would one day carry the babe the both longed for to complete their family  
Leaning in closer to one another they shared hushed whispers as the hatched a devious little plan to have their uncle and burglar united once and for all.

When the Battle of Five Armies concluded many feared they would lose their majestic king for he was so gravely injured. Thorin had since been confined to bed rest where an adorably fussy and tentative Hobbit had been seeing to his every bump, gash and bruise. He was content to have his three favourite people in his company and so would allow the Halfling to continue with his healing salves and fussing.

The little things like what Bilbo was doing now were what made the proud kings heart and stomach flutter with what he would merely pass of as strong admiration and slight affection if he was ever asked. Never would he cast it up to what it truly was, never gracing it with the word it deserved. Love. Knowing, believing his hobbit could felt the same, and only ever saying that word aloud to his hobbit. For no one yet knew of their relations.

When Fili and Kili readied to leave for the evening the king gave them a knowing look. He knew they were up to something. He could see the flame of mischief dancing in their eyes. They approached their uncle. One on either side and leaned in to give the only true father figure they had ever had a tender kiss on each cheek.

Fili was the first to speak when they pulled back, and spoke with what almost sounded like humour in his voice. “Rest now uncle, your kingdom will not crumble while you heal. It survived Smaug; it can now survive a bed ridden king.”

“Exactly uncle,” smirked Kili from his other side. “And you have the very talented Mr Boggins to care for you.” He smiled at his lover who still stood on the other side of the large bed and they shared a knowing look. However before Thorin was able to give his sly nephews an answer an exasperated hobbit beat him to it.

“BAGGINS KILI!! NOT BOGGINS! You know this perfectly well. I don’t understand why you still refer to me as Boggins! I swear you call me that to be a frustrating...” His voice trailed off, hesitant Bilbo’s’ face softened and a large smile appeared and large round eyes looked at them all warmly. “It’s Bilbo. Just Bilbo. After everything we have been through... After I nearly lost you all... You are like family to me. So please by Aulë. Just call me Bilbo please.” The small hobbit said as his eyes began to sting with the tears he was now holding back.

Fili and Kili moved towards Bilbo and embraced their small hobbit. He had become so much like a second uncle to them that they could not bear to see him so distressed. 

“We are safe Bilbo. All of us! Please don’t distress.” Kili whispered as he rested his chin on the smaller ones shoulder. Bilbo the two boys a reassuring squeeze as he hugged them back. They truly where growing up into wonderful men from the two plate throwing children who first entered his hobbit hole almost two years prior.

“Now off with you!” he spoke as he gave them both a kiss on their ticklish cheeks. “Your uncle needs his rest... On you go, to bed, both of you!” And with that the two boys he had came to look upon as nephews withdrew from the hug, took each other’s hand and departed the room for the night. Devilishly planning on what they had to do to put their match making plan to work.

However, little did they know that back in their uncle’s chamber a fussy little hobbit was prepping his blankets in front of the fire so he could settle in for the night and keep a watchful eye on his king.

With a secret smile on his face, the king watched the Halfling with a small amount of amusement on his features. “My love, what are you doing? Please do not tell you are intending to sleep down there when there is clearly enough space here beside me atop this comfortable, cosy bed?” He spoke with a bemused look upon his face.

“Thorin Oakenshield! You do realise that it was only three weeks ago that I nearly lost you to the hands of Orcs!” Bilbo spluttered out as he closed the space between where he stood and his beloved lay. “I will not be sharing your bed again till your wounds are fully healed.” He stated as he emphasized his point by placing his hands on his hip, trying to show the king, that at the moment, he was boss. Bilbo tried not to sound disappointed, as at that moment, he wanted more than anything to share the bed of the ‘King under the Mountain’. He longed to feel the radiating body heat from the dwarf against his now skinny frame; it was what the younger man longed for.

“Bilbo, please?” the kings voice was barely above a whisper. “Just tonight, lay with me. Just to sleep. Please?” The sound of the still broken king almost begging for the comfort of his lover was almost too much for Bilbo to bear. 

He crawled on to the bed and closed the distance between himself and Thorin. As he placed a kiss on his partners lips, which was returned with equal vigour and soon, hobbit and dwarf, where fighting for dominance.

The king gently coaxed the small hobbit into his lap. Their arousals were becoming more evident and started to rub together, slowly starting to pull small whimpers and deep low moans from one another.

Neither wanted to stop, but knew that if they continued they would never be able to restrain themselves. Bilbo pulled back, regretfully breaking the spell of their fevered embrace. Panting breathlessly he softly pressed his forehead to his future husbands and pressed a small chased kiss to the kings’ nose. 

“Just sleep then huh?” Bilbo asked managing to encourage a deep chuckle to be dragged from the back of the older man’s throat. Thorin raised his eye to meet Bilbo’s in a searing look of what the hobbit could only pinpoint as lust. “You cannot blame a poor dwarf for trying when he misses the tender touch of his lover on his skin as much as I do yours.”

“I know this is hard my love. But we agreed that we would not tell anyone, not even your nephews, until you were back on your thrown.” He turned away from Thorin, not wanting him to see the pain that was now etching itself into his delicate features.

Grabbing the smooth chin of the young man by his side Thorin pulled at him, turning his face towards him, forcing their eyes to meet. So he could look into the face of the man who brought him so much joy when he finally spoke.

“They are your nephews also. Our nephews will be the first to be told. A few more days of us living in this delicate bubble we float in and we will let them in. And I promise you my love, when I am well, the first thing I will do is show Erebor its future ‘Consort under the Mountain’.

Pulling at the thin leather chain that hung around the hobbits neck, the king brought into full view what had been hidden close to the little ones heart. While bringing the chain in to full view he brought a gold ring with it. The delicate gold ring held a stone brighter than anything seen before in such a trinket. For it held a small piece of ‘The Heart of the Mountain’.

“My dearest hobbit, I promise you that as long as you hold claim to this,” he started as he rolled the gold band between his thumb and forefinger. “You hold claim to my heart.” He completed with a small smile curling at his lips.

At this Bilbo visibly relaxed into Thorins embrace and brought their foreheads back to rest together. “D – Do you think...?” Bilbo paused as he brought his eyes to meet those of the king.

“Do I think what my love?”

“Do you think anyone suspects? About us, that is?” He hesitantly asked.

Thorin chortled lightly, showing a small rare smile that was saved only for his betrothed. “No I do not. However, if you keep tearing up around Fili and Kili they may start to become suspicious. They may not be the brightest but even they may start to suspect.”

The disgruntled hobbit started to wiggle in the kings’ lap, trying to free his self from the arms currently wrapped around his waist. “You may be the injured ‘King under the mountain’ Thorin Oakenshield but if you dare mock me again for being upset at almost losing my family I will not hesitate to smack you upside the head.”

“I’m sorry.” The only words that were whispered from the kings lips. So quiet Bilbo questioned himself over the fact they may not have even been said. That was until he looked the great king in the face. His apology was bright and clear in his eyes as he watched Bilbo. 

Thorin raised his hand and intertwined his fingers through sandy curls and with a gentle tug pulled the Halfling towards him. He rubbed their noses together and slowly moved to place a kiss on each cheek and then he moves to the beautiful closed eyes and places a small kiss on each one. He slowly kisses his way down the now prominent jaw of the younger, whispering as he goes.

“I’m sorry my love.” Kiss. “Please forgive me?” Kiss. “I will always be here at your side.” Kiss. And soon the king is at the dip between Bilbo’s neck and shoulder and lavishes it in a mixture of nips and kisses as he slowly works his hands under the light tunic Bilbo had changed to for sleeping. Swiftly in one fluid movement it was removed and discarded on the floor.

“T-Thorin...” Bilbo rasped out as his breath hitched in his throat. “You know we shouldn’t, not while you heal.” They were said only half heartedly as he started to run and tangle his fingers in the mane of black hair. The words fell on deaf ears as it was. For Thorin’s free hand moved to Bilbo’s lower back and without warning, the hobbit was on his back on a soft mattress and pillow under his head where the curls sprawled over it.

“Would you deny me the only thing that truly relieves me of this pain? Would you truly deny me your touch my Âzyungâl?” Slowly the hand was moved from Bilbo’s lower back and started to trail light callused fingers up the side of the hobbit and back down his front, ghosting over a nipple that was slowly starting to perk at the kings teasing. The fingers finally came to a complete stop as they came in to contact with the younger mans small cloth, the only thing between himself and his prize.

Trailing small kisses down to meet where his fingers still tickled highly sensitive skin, the majestic dwarf could not help but marvel at the natural beauty that lay beneath him. Slowly he linked his fingers into the offending garment and slowly began to rid his lover of them, kissing his way down Bilbo’s lower body as they were removed.

When his hand and lips met in the same place it was when he took his lover in hand and placed small seductive kisses to the impressive length of such a small creature. The King revelled in the small hisses and pants he could hear escape his future husbands’ lips, meeting the kings’ ears like an old song.

“My King” Bilbo managed to utter. “Surely the rolls should be reversed so as you can still rest?” His breath hitching at the end of his sentence as said king started to take the hobbits length in to his mouth, a small chuckle vibrating against the length in his mouth.

As he pulled away, a wet pop echoing as he released his prize. When blue eyes meeting green the king finally spoke, “I have never felt as well rested as what I do after I have seen the look of utter contentment on your face after I show you how much I love you, my hobbit. Now would you allow an injured man his only request?” The king never awaited a reply and when one was received it was but only a whimper as a he set his mouth back to work.

He could feel a small hand finally come to rest on his head, blithe fingers starting to intertwine with the hair at the nape of the kings’ neck, pulling him down furthers to meet his bucking hips. Running his tongue along the sensitive underside of his lovers length and ran a teasing stroke over the leaking slit which shown with pre-come. 

The king knew what made his hobbit crazy, he knew how to make him moan with his name on his lips and oh he had missed it. He knew that if he died and Bilbo’s soft whimpers and muffled cries where the last thing he ever heard he would die a happy man. A content man who had learned what true love was!

Trailing kisses up the now heaving chest of his lover he noticed the hand not in his hair was tangled in the sheets, holding on as if they could keep him grounded. Thorin placed all his weight on his left elbow; bring the down hand to caress Bilbo’s soft cheek, placing open mouthed kisses to his hobbits parted lips.

While doing this he took both his and Bilbo’s cocks in his large hand and slowly started to stroke them both, dragging whimpers and moans from both men. Soon neither when able to form coherent sentences, and when one could it was Bilbo. “P-Please... Thorin!” “F-ff-Faster.” “Make us... Together!” 

As the King sped up the pace of his hand he started to hear small strangles moans been drawn from his own lips. “Âzyungâl I... I cannot last much longer.”

And with those words Bilbo placed both hand on the side of Thorin’s face, pressing their foreheads together, pulling in as deep a breath as he could. Looking into one another’s eyes the unspoken words between them were passed and within 3 strong strokes of Thorin’s hand both where spilling there seed over Bilbo’s stomach. Strangled moans of the others name on their lips.

The taught bodies of both men sagged until they were laying chest to chest, sharing the air between them. Thorin moved to his side and used one of the discarded tunics to wipe Bilbo and then himself clean and relaxed back in to his pillow, placing an arm round the hobbits shoulder.

“May we sleep now?” The hobbit asked tentatively, and with a lingering kiss to his King he smiled and snuggled down to cuddle into the side of his beloved. With the sound of deep breathing and light snores to satisfy him that Bilbo was asleep, the king relaxed himself and drifted off into a deep slumber where he dreamed of a small child with crystal clear blue eyes and sandy curls atop of their head playing with a slightly taller child with long ebony hair and green eyes.


End file.
